


Bitch Week

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Basically mickey being a big fat marshmallow and taking care of mandy, Cute cashier ian, Flirting, Fluff, Kinda AU, M/M, Swearing, Teasing, bitch week means period, ian and mickey have never met fyi, mandy is on her period and mickey goes to the store for her, mickey is a good big brother, ooc! mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy gives him a list every bitch week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch Week

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in two days woo!  
> This was also written on my phone, any mistakes are mine. I wish someone would be this nice to me on my period.   
> Mickey and Ian have never met prior to this fic.  
> Hoping you all have Mickey's like this on your period   
> Xx  
> T

Mickey hates Mandy so much right now. Well he doesn't. He wishes he did though. It's been like this since she was eleven, though the list of shit she needed had gotten longer in recent years. He knows it's not her fault though, and she's probably in more pain than his is uncomfortable.   
It's two in the afternoon when he walks into the Kash and Grab, barely given a second glance to the Muslim couple that owns the place. He just wants to make this quick. Mandy wrote him a list in eyeliner on the back of a receipt, even though he's probably got it memorized by now.   
Tampax regular tampons   
Ultra slim panty liners   
Maxi Pads  
Midol  
Lays potato chips   
Phish Food Ben and Jerry's ice cream   
Kit Kats  
Chocolate Milk   
Fuzzy slippers

Mandy had always had an absolutely hellish "Bitch week" as Mickey called it. She was usually violently ill the first two days, then she mostly slept the next two, heating pad on, wearing all of mickeys clean sweats, no matter how hot it was outside. She always wanted an assortment of junk food, even though she barely ate until the last day, but Mickey bought anything she wanted every month when she asked him.   
At first she'd been embarrassed and Mickey had walked through the small store scowling and looking over his shoulder every three seconds, his face so red he could practically feel it steaming, but it was just what he did.   
His brothers had never cared enough, nor his dad and Mandy and him had been so close it just made sense.   
Mandy was in pain 5 days a week, once a month, Mickey could stand being uncomfortable for five minutes once a month.   
Even though he's done this for years, he still grabs a couple other random items, including shaving cream and a few packs of gum.   
His period trips always went pretty smoothly, the Muslim woman always gave him a small smile and extra chocolate or if the man rung him up they always exchanged equally awkward sports talk to cover up the fact that they were holding tampons. Except for today. Fuck fuck why today.   
It must have been a shift change or something, because by the time Mickey had his basket of stuff, a hot red haired ginger was sitting behind the counter, reading a magazine. And fuck was he hot. Like hotter than the sun hot.   
He thought about leaving, saying fuck all to Mandy and coming back later, but Mandy had already been puking when he left and she literally took his (and coincidentally her) favorite hoodie off his body and put it on over her other two long sleeved shirts. He sighed, and refused to blush.   
He was Mickey fucking Milkovich, he's got 'fuck u - up' tattooed on his knuckles, he can do this.  
After his very helpful pep talk to himself, he heads up to the counter.   
The redhead looks up and smiles, and Mickey is so so fucked.   
"Hey."   
"Hi." He mumbles back.   
He starts unpacking Mickey's basket and as he does, the stupid smirk on his face gets bigger and bigger.   
"Got something to say firecrotch?"   
The guy laughs,   
"Original."   
Mickey glares at him,   
"Well what?"   
"Was just gonna say you're girlfriends pretty lucky is all."   
"Not my fucking girlfriend."   
"This all for you then?" He asks sarcastically, the corner of his mouth curving up.   
"Sister if you must know."   
He laughs again and Mickey can't help but think it's adorable.   
"What?" He asks again, because in all honesty he doesn't know what else to say, he just knows he wants this kid to keep talking.  
"Thought nothing could be more adorable than you buying all this for your girlfriend," his eyes meet Mickey's, "I was wrong." He says with a wink.  
"Knock it off before I shove one of these up your ass." Mickey says, shaking the box of tampons.   
"That wouldn't be much fun. I'm used to much bigger things in my ass."   
Mickey chokes as he takes a breath and the stupid fucker laughs.   
Mickey pays and as soon as he gets handed his bags and is on his way out, the guy talks again,   
"I'm Ian by the way."   
"Mickey."   
"You wouldn't happen to be Mickey Milkovich would you?"   
Fuck.   
"Actually yeah." He says harshly.   
Ian grins,   
"You tell Mandy I hope she feels better, but I'm never forgiving her for not telling me she has a hot brother."   
Mickey feels his face heat for the first time all day.   
Maybe he doesn't hate Mandy and her stupid bitch week after all.


End file.
